Picture Perfect?
by wvvampire
Summary: *WIP* When Lucius has found a way to control Draco from the dead, Harry has to figure out how to get back the love of his life without hurting himself in the process. Could the thought of losing her be too much for him to handle? Part 3 in the series.
1. Betrayed?

A/N: Ok here is the long awaited third part of our series. I'm not sure exactly what that's called.hmmm. Anyways this is a co-written fic by Sandy and I. If you haven't read 'Harry's "Death"' and 'Is It Over Yet?' we highly recommend that you do, seeing as otherwise you will probably be totally lost. Anyways enough rambling...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. If he was we wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Summary: When Lucius has found a way to control Draco from the dead, Harry has to figure out how to get back the love of his life without hurting himself in the process. Could the thought of losing her be too much for him to handle? Part 3 in the series.  
  
  
  
"So should we go with all wizarding wear or all muggle wear?" Sandy, Harry, Cho, and Ron were all sitting around discussing the wedding plans. "Wizarding," said both boys at the same time the girls said, "Muggle!" The group laughed loudly. "Well it looks like a mixture of both huh?" said Cho with a small smile. Just then, they heard an anxious knocking. "I'll get it!" Sandy quickly walked through the house, reaching the front door just as the knocking stopped. She hurriedly threw the door open to see a retreating back. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly. The figure turned around and then hurriedly came running towards her. "Draco! What are you doing here?" Sandy laughed as he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. "Well Harry told me if I needed a place to stay I could come here. I decided to take him up on that offer." He was smiling widely as he watched the look of comprehension crossed her face. Sandy gave him a quick friendly peck on the lips. Just then they heard Harry's far away voice, "Sandy? Who is it? "We'd better get inside before Harry sends out a search party." The two friends laughed as they made their way inside.  
  
Draco followed Sandy back in to the kitchen. "Draco?" Harry asked shocked. "Yeah, I took you up on that offer." Harry snorted. "My mum and I had a fight about my father, and I decided it would be best if I left. I didn't have any where else to go, so is it ok if I stayed here?" Harry looked at Sirius who nodded his head. "Sure you can have the upstairs bedroom. If you guys will excuse me. We'll be right back." Ron and Cho hardly even noticed that Harry had gone, they were to busy discussing the wedding. Draco returned a few minutes later, followed by Harry. "So what have you guys been up to lately?" Draco asked as he sat down heavily in a chair. Sandy looked up and said, "Planning our wedding of course! What else would we be doing?" Draco smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?" "No because we know what you'll say," Ron retorted. Harry snickered, then began to imitate Draco. "You mean you didn't make a shrine dedicated to me? I'm horrified!" He placed a hand over his heart and pretended to faint, causing the entire group to burst out laughing. Everyone except for Malfoy that is, he blushed and mumbled under his breath, "Would not."  
  
Draco had already been at Harry's house for 4 days. He was enjoying himself, even though he wouldn't admit it. Sirius was in the kitchen working on his ninth attempt at cooking dinner. Even by magic, he still couldn't seem to get it. Draco smiled and softly sat down by Sandy, who had just finished reading a book that was lying across her middle, as she lay soundly asleep. Just as Sirius walked in, Draco had bent down to give her a friendly, harmless peck on the lips, knowing that Harry wouldn't mind because he knew that they were close friends. Unfortunately for him, Sirius had no idea these two were best friends and he took it completely the wrong way. "What in the hell are you doing?!" Draco jumped, "Sirius, this isn't what it looks like." "Bloody Hell! There is no way I'm going to let a sorry ass like you take advantage of my goddaughter like that! I can't believe you! Harry trusted you! Get the hell out of here, now!" He screamed, making Sandy open her eyes. Not wanting to stick around, for fear Sirius might do something drastic, Draco was already gone when Sandy finally woke up. She hadn't really heard anything, so she assumed Sirius had yet again failed to cook dinner. Sirius didn't want to tell her what happened, not then at least.  
  
"Will you please help me cook?" Sirius pleaded with her. Yet again, she turned him down. "I told you Sirius, you will learn how to cook on your own. Neither Harry nor I will help," she stated matter of fact. "Pretty soon, we won't have a house for me to learn in!" he huffed causing Sandy to chuckle. "Do you expect Harry back anytime soon?" Sirius looked at the clock, much like the Weasley's, which stated Harry was due back in about 5 minutes. "I guess you should get in the shower. He told me he was going to take you out if I didn't have an edible dinner made." Sirius huffed with defeat. Sandy nodded and stepped into the bathroom. 


	2. Trouble?

A/N: Sorry for the wait, we had trouble deciding where to end this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours.  
  
Just as Sandy turned the water on, Harry walked through the door. Sirius took this time to tell him what he had seen. Harry blew up with rage, and not knowing Sandy had already removed her clothes, he burst through the bathroom door. She screamed and grabbed for her towel. "Harry James Potter!" She yelled at him, for no reason in particular. True they were getting married so it wasn't like it mattered that he saw her indisposed, but the sudden outburst of noise shocked her. Furious, Harry didn't bother to leave. Sandy eyed him with anger and question as she wrapped the towel around herself properly. "What is this all about?" she asked calmly. Harry knew if he mentioned what Sirius had told him, his anger would take over and he would end up doing something he knew he would dreadfully regret. "Just finish and get dressed. We're going out," Harry said through clenched teeth, then turned and walked away. Sandy finished showering and picked out a long silk dress robe to match the color of her eyes. She knew that aqua was Harry's favorite color. The silver locket Ron had given her, which she never took off, looked wonderful with it. Inside was held the first picture taken of Harry and her together as a couple. Harry didn't know this, seeing as he had never asked, so she had never told him. Sandy applied some muggle make-up, putting her long hair in a twist making little strands that claimed her face and then she slipped on her shoes.  
  
Draco turned a corner thinking he knew where he was, only to find that he was hopelessly lost. "Oh bullocks! Where am I?" He decided the best thing to do was call for the Knight Bus. Draco placed his wand arm in the air, and within seconds heard a loud POP. He jumped out of the way to keep from being run over. As the doors opened, Draco found himself looking into the face of Stan Shunpike. Having ridden the bus before, Draco waved Stan off when he started to tell him prices. "Just tell Prang to take me to." he stopped for a minute, "Malfoy Manor." Stan nodded and headed back towards the front of the bus. "Oy Ernie, Mr. Malfoy is headed to Malfoy Manor." Ernie grunted and changed course slightly. Draco lie down on one of the hard beds, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sandy asked. Harry, who still hadn't calmed down, responded with a question of his own, "Do you love me?" She was taken aback by the way he had asked the question. "Harry, why would you ask me something like that? Of course I do, how can you even think that I wouldn't?" She felt tears building in her eyes. Harry looked at Sirius questioningly. Sirius realized what Harry was about to ask and lightly shook his head no. Harry sighed, hating to lie to Sandy, but he had to think of something. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just because you never say it first." She ran her fingernails over his forehead and down to his neck. "You know I love you," she said before kissing him softly on his lips. "Wake up!" Draco groggily rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "Wake up Mr. Malfoy! We're here!" Draco sat straight up. "Why didn't you say so?" he growled at Stan. Stan just stood there unable to say anything. Draco stalked to the front of the bus and dropped 12 sickles in Ernie's hand. "Good-bye Mr. Malfoy." Draco stalked off the bus and onto the grounds of the Manor. He stopped in front of the door muttering the spell to unlock it. He hesitated before going inside. He hadn't been here since the day his father had died. Draco mentally shook himself, then opened the door. Dust dropped down from the rafters as the door slammed shut behind him. He wasn't sure where to go, so he absentmindedly started walking towards the dungeons.  
  
Ten minutes later they found themselves walking into a nice muggle restaurant. "Now Sirius let us do the talking." Sandra warned him. "You act like I'm going to do something wrong." He said sarcastically. The waitress showed them to a table and took their orders. "OK, I'll be right back with your drinks." She grabbed the menus and walked off. "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." Sandra stood up. When she was out of earshot Harry turned to Sirius. "You didn't tell her?" Harry looked confused. "I didn't want her mad at me for running Malfoy off. I was afraid she'd leave." He replied. Harry nodded. "I have to tell her. I can't lie to her." Harry informed him. "I'm just so confused. Draco loved her, and I didn't think he would do that." Sirius looked confused for a moment. Sandra had comeback just as a tear escaped Harry's eyes. She rushed over to him, "Harry? Harry tell me what's wrong." "Are you h-happy with me?" he choked out. Once again, she didn't understand the questioning. "Of course I am. Harry, did you forget about this?" She showed him the huge diamond ring on her finger. "Did you forget I said yes? Now you tell me why I would marry you if I wasn't happy. I want to marry you. I want kids with you. I want my life with you. There is nothing I want without you." By then, she too had tears forming. He pulled her down to sit on his lap. They started to kiss before Sirius cut in. "Listen you two, I have to put up with this every time I turn around. I would like to eat my dinner without hearing you two moan for once." Harry shooed him off without breaking contact with his fiancé. Sirius rolled his eyes when the waitress giggled. "Can't take them anywhere without this!" He complained. Harry pulled away causing protest from Sandy. "I recall us taking you out because someone doesn't know how to cook." Sarah, their waitress, laughed causing Sirius to glare at the two lovers. "You wait until we get home, boy," he said, trying to sound serious, but even Sarah knew it was a figure of speech. Harry and Sandy went back to kissing as Sirius chatted along with Sarah. When she went back to working, he turned back to the two young lovers in front of him who still hadn't stopped kissing. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Are you to going to eat your food or each other's faces?" Sandy giggled and moved back to her own chair after whispering, "We'll continue this when we get home," in Harry's ear.  
  
Draco looked up to find himself in his parent's room. "How did I get here?" he wondered. Draco slowly turned in a circle as he tried to remember what the room had looked like only months before. Dust now coated everything in sight; the curtains had begun to deteriorate in the dampness. Draco sighed as he realized that he couldn't remember. He walked over towards the desk in the corner. After rummaging around for a few minutes, Draco found a piece of paper and a quill. He sat down to write a letter to Sandy, hoping that she wasn't worried about where he was. When he finished Draco called for his owl hoping that he was around somewhere nearby. A few minutes later Draco caught a flash of black and silver as Onyx perched on the edge of the desk. "Make sure that she gets this." In a flash the owl was gone, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. 


	3. The Ring

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I (Snuffy) plan on getting at least 1 more chapter out this week.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, never have, and never will.  
  
  
  
When Harry and Sandy had finished eating, the trio made their way back to the house. Sandy went upstairs to put her coat in her room. An owl was perched atop Sandy's bedpost holding a small letter in his beak. She laid her coat on the bed, recognizing the owl as Draco's. "Hi Onyx," she said as she petted him lightly on the head. He dropped the note in her hand and nipped it affectionately before flying out the window.  
  
Sandy,  
  
I assume Sirius has already told you about why I left. He completely got the wrong idea. You fell asleep on the couch after reading your book. I bent down to give you kiss like we always do, and he had walked in right when I did so. Harry probably didn't tell him we were best friends and he thought I was taking advantage of you. You know that I would never do that. I know how happy you are with Harry, and I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship. Please let Sirius know the truth, and if it isn't too much trouble for you, ask if I may come back to stay.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Draco  
  
Sandy was completely shocked. Sirius had not mentioned a word to her about any of it. Angrily, she stormed downstairs. "Sirius Black!" Sandy yelled when she reached the living room. He walked in from the kitchen, a startled look on his face. "Would you mind telling me why you neglected to mention that you threw my best friend out?" She didn't bother to lower her voice. Harry had walked in, wondering what the commotion was about.  
  
Draco woke up startled. He tried to remember where he was as he looked around slow. After a few minutes it dawned on him that he was in his parent's room at Malfoy Manor. Draco sat up slowly, stretching as he did. "I need to talk to Sandy. I can't just stay here alone." He got up and started towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, something sparkling in the far corner caught his eye. Draco hurried to the corner, curious as to what it was. He gasped in shock at the sight of his father's ring. It was a beautiful signet ring. Two twin dragons wrapped around a sharp knife were set in gold upon a blazing emerald. The ring sparkled in the faint light as Draco picked it up for a closer inspection.  
  
Sirius was speechless as Sandy turned to Harry. "I'm assuming you knew about this?" She asked, the anger now growing minute by minute. He nodded his head shamefully. "I can't believe you would lie to me. Now I know where all these questions are coming from. Harry this really hurts you know! You are basically saying you can't trust me!" Harry lifted his head with shock, "I don't even believe you would say that! Well I can't trust Draco, but I know that! That's twice now that he's kissed you while we were engaged! I don't want to even think about when we weren't together!" Harry knew that was one thing he shouldn't have said. "Oh Merlin, Sandy I didn't mean that. I'm so-" "Save it! If you really loved me you wouldn't have even thought about saying that!" She burst into tears and ran upstairs followed closely by him and Sirius. She slammed the door so hard that it broke of the hinges.  
  
Draco was surprised to find that, even though the room was freezing cold, the ring was pleasantly warm. He turned it over looking at the inscription he knew was on the back. He gasped yet again to find that it wasn't what he had expected. Instead of the family motto, a message to none other then himself was now inscribed in its place.  
  
  
  
Draco,  
  
  
  
Take this ring and keep it safe. One day it will be of great use to you. Until then be careful.  
  
  
  
Lucius  
  
  
  
Draco almost dropped the ring as he read what his father had had written there. "What is he talking about? What did he know that I don't?" Draco pocketed the ring deciding he would try and figure it out later.  
  
Harry silently walked in finding her lying across their bed crying rivers. "Sandy, I swear on my life I didn't mean it." She looked at him with a stained, angry face. "My whole life all I heard was how great Harry Potter was. Every night before I went to sleep all I thought about was you. I never thought that one day I would wear a ring that symbolized the love between us, but it happened. When it did, I thought nothing could break us apart until I saw you kissing Alex so you have no damn right to say what you did. I love Draco more than anything, but as a best friend. You know that we kiss as friends all the time. There is nothing, and I mean nothing that I love more than you." As she said this, Sandy advanced on Harry and now had him pinned to the wall. "I don't want to see you right now. Please leave," she added turning away from him. "No. We need to talk about this." "No we don't. Harry, I-" Sirius cut in before Sandy said something she would regret. "Sandra, this whole thing is my fault. I took it the wrong way. I had no idea you two were close friends. You really shouldn't be fighting." She threw her hands in the air. "You think I'm going to forgive him for saying what he did? I think not. He basically called his own fiancé a whore using decorous language! I want to be alone for now. I need to think about what's going on by myself. I'm sorry." She kissed Harry on the cheek before returning to the bed. 


	4. Letters

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter! If you want to be notified of updates, please leave your email addy or let us know!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. * sigh *  
  
  
  
Draco was sitting in his own room when a small tapping came from the window. He noticed three owls waiting patiently for him to open the window. He recognized two of them as Sandy's and Harry's, but he had never seen the other. He read Sandy's letter first, and found it rather wet. He noticed it was stained with few teardrops and he didn't hesitate to rip it open.  
  
Draco,  
  
I just found out about what happened. Sirius neglected to mention it. I'm very confused why either one of them would lie to me about it. Harry and I had a big fight and I never did get a chance to ask if you could come back. Perhaps it would be best if I let things cool down a bit before I ask. He said some things he shouldn't have, and I can't bring myself to talk to him yet. It's nothing serious so don't worry. I hope to see you soon.  
  
All my love, Sandy  
  
Draco fumed at the thought of what had happened. He decided it would be best to see what Harry had to say before he did something drastic.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
How could you do this to me after I invited you into my home? Can't you get it through your thick skull that Sandy is my fiancé? This is twice now you kissed her! I hope that wherever you are you're miserable. Don't bother trying to come back. You're not welcome anymore.  
  
Harry  
  
Draco was absolutely fuming with rage. He punched the wall repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding. "OH BLOODY HELL!!" Draco muttered a quick bandaging spell under his breath then walked to the last owl.  
  
Draco,  
  
I took what happened the wrong way. I had no idea you two were that close. I assume Sandy told you about the fight she and Harry had. Even I will admit that he did lose his temper. If what happened between you and Sandy was out of nothing but friendship, I will allow you to come back. I may not trust you, but I trust Sandy. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions without giving you a chance to speak for yourself. Sandy would like if you could come back so please consider her feelings before you go to hating us again.  
  
Sirius  
  
Draco sighed as he read the last letter. He took out some parchment from his desk drawer, and began to reply to Harry's letter.  
  
Harry was sitting in the living room, trying to figure out how to make Sandy talk to him again. Everything he had tried so far had backfired. He was just about to go upstairs to try apologizing once again when a large black owl dropped a letter in his lap, then flew off without so much as a look back. Intrigued Harry opened the letter only to sneer in disgust as he saw whom it was from.  
  
Potter,  
  
Listen up you chauvinistic prick. I understand that there can never be anything between Sandy and I. She loves you too much to even think about me anymore. I understand that now, the question is do you? Sirius and Sandy have both told me that they want me to come back. I think if you want to make it up to Sandy, maybe you'd better let me, no matter how much it pains you. Just think about what I'm saying.  
  
Draco  
  
For some reason, Sandy had let Sirius into her bedroom on which she had cast a very powerful locking spell. Alohomora didn't even budge the lock. They were discussing what had happened earlier. Sandy hadn't stopped crying, and her tears still flowed like rivers down her face. "I just don't believe him or you. How could you even think I would do that to Harry? You of all people besides him should know he is the only man I love. I can't even bare the thought of losing him no matter what the cause." Sirius was ashamed of himself as he heard these words. "I know, I'm sorry. I was just so angry when I saw what Malfoy did. I wasn't thinking straight. It hurts me to think about what Harry would do if he lost you. When I see him with you, it's just unbelievable how happy he looks. I've never seen him more in love. He loves you more than Oliver loves Quidditch, and that's just hard to believe." She laughed at his last comment. "Is that even possible?" Sandy joked. "When I see Harry with you, I know it's possible." He kissed her one the forehead in a fatherly way and started to leave the room. "Hey Sirius?" He turned to face her. "Will you let Draco come back?" Sirius looked at Sandy knowing his friendship was what she needed right now and simply answered, "I already sent him an owl." She smiled in appreciation and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
Sirius walked downstairs smiling widely. Harry glanced up at him. "Why are you so happy?" Sirius walked over and sat down on the couch opposite Harry. "Well I just got finished talking to Sandy. Seems she's not as mad as she's letting on." Harry was genuinely surprised, "You mean she's not pissed at me?" Sirius shook his head, "Language Harry, and I didn't say that. I just said she was as mad as we thought. Right now she needs to talk to someone who will listen." Harry jumped up, ready to race upstairs. "Harry sit back down for a minute son. She doesn't need to talk to you or me," he paused and took a deep breath, "she needs to talk to Draco." All hope drained from Harry's face as Sirius said these words. "So do you think if I let him come back, Sandy will talk to me again?" Sirius nodded his head. "Think about it ok?" "That's twice now," Harry thought as he said, "Ok I will."  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I thought about what you said and maybe you're right. You can come back, but only because Sandy needs to talk to you. Don't think anything has changed between us. Oh and if you ever call me a chauvinist prick again I'll kill you.  
  
Harry  
  
Draco finished reading the letter with a smile. He picked up what little he had with him and went outside to see if he could catch the Knight Bus again. 


	5. Surprises

A/N: Snuffy here! I'm going to try and get a couple of chapters out this week, because I'm going to Florida on Friday and won't be back for a while. So anyways we hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Still isn't ours.  
  
  
  
A short while later Draco was standing in front of Sandy's door. He had decided against sending her a letter letting her know he was coming, determined to see the look of surprise on her face. He walked slowly up to the door, then raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door. Sirius answered the door after a few minutes and started to holler for Sandy. "Sirius wait I want to surprise her." Sirius' eyes twinkled as he stepped aside to let Draco inside. "Look I'm sorry about over reacting." "Don't worry about it, alls forgiven." "Thanks Draco." Draco just smiled and started up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called after him. Draco turned to Harry as confusion crossed his face. "You are right. It does pain me to know that Sandy would rather see you than me right now I will admit that. Just do me a favor." Draco nodded. "Just try and get her to talk to me again. I love her so much and just the thought of not being able to see her makes me want to die." Draco noted the sadness and truth in his voice as he said, "You got it." Harry smiled gratefully. Draco finished walking the stairs as Harry ran into the kitchen after a cursing Sirius who was still attempting to learn how to cook. Draco tried everything he knew to get the door open. Sandy, hearing all the muttering, opened it herself and screamed with happiness as she saw a smiling Draco in front of her.  
  
After Harry had helped Sirius clean the mess he made in the kitchen, he thought about how long it had been since he had seen Crystal and Wood. "Hey Sirius, I'm going to go see if Crystal is home. If Sandy needs me tell her I'll be back soon." Sirius nodded him off as Harry threw the Floo powder in the fireplace. "Ugh, I hate traveling this way," he groaned. "Wood Residence." He stated clearly and soon arrived at the cottage. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and saw something he couldn't believe.  
  
Snape was babysitting the twins for Oliver and Crystal. They hadn't had a moment to themselves since Andrea and Bryan had been born. It wasn't that the twins were fussy; just that there was a lot of work to be done when it came to them. "How does Crystal manage to get it all done?" Severus moaned as he changed Bryan's diaper. Andrea was sleeping soundly for the moment and he hoped that she would continue to do so. Having never experienced the joys and pains of fatherhood, being a godfather was tough for Snape. He glanced down at the charm Crystal had given him right after the twins' birth. It was glowing a warm blue, showing him that everything was fine with the twins for the moment. Bryan slowly nodded off to sleep as Severus rocked him and sang him a lullaby. Snape placed him in the crib beside his sleeping sister. "Rest well my little angels."  
  
Harry watched in shocked silence as he mentally recorded the whole thing. "I can't wait till everyone sees this," he thought. After Snape had put Bryan to bed, Harry coughed loudly. "Well, this is definitely something I never would have suspected in my entire life," Harry stated. Snape was glaring at Harry with his cold black eyes. "Potter," he sneered, "if you ever mention a word of this to anyone, Ms. Callinger will be widowed before she even gets married." "Don't you even talk about her like that," Harry threw back. Snape looked shocked for a moment before stating, "Did poor Mr. Potter have a little fight with his soon to be wife." Harry was just about to lunge at his professor when Crystal and Oliver came through the door. "Hi Harry," Crystal said before she gave him a hug. Oliver snickered when he comprehended what Harry had seen. "Well, I must get going. I have a little work to be done," Severus said. Crystal nodded, "Thanks for watching the twins." He slightly shook his head and sent a last look at Harry. "Remember what I said," he sneered. "Don't worry Snape. I won't tell anyone." Snape smiled coldly. Before he retreated through the door, Harry said, "I'll show them," and quickly said goodbye to Oliver and Crystal before returning home. Snape was absolutely burning with hatred when he left. "I swear I'll get Potter for this," he said through clenched teeth as he apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry arrived back through the fireplace to find Sirius reading a muggle book on the couch. "Even with this stupid book I don't understand how to cook!" he growled. Harry laughed as he saw the book slide across the floor. "A Complete Idiot's Guide to Cooking, well I know your problem Sirius," Harry joked. "You aren't an idiot, you are just bloody stupid when it comes to this." Sirius glowered at his godson. "Has Sandy come back down?" Sirius shook his head no and Harry sighed as he collapsed on the couch.  
  
"So, what did you and Harry fight about?" Sandy had just finished telling Draco why she had been crying. "Well, Harry said something he shouldn't have, and I just didn't understand why he would even think about that." She sniffed. Draco pulled her into a tight hug as she began crying again. "When I said I would kill him if he hurt you I meant it," he told her. Sandy pulled away and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Draco, he didn't hurt me in any way. Please don't do anything to him." He saw how much it would hurt her if he did something to Harry. "I won't. I promise." Draco lay down on her bed, not knowing that his ring fell out of his pocket. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," he said before moving towards the door. "Hey, you can use my bathroom. That's not a closet you know," Sandy said pointing to another door in her room. Draco took the offer and closed the bathroom door behind him. She smiled and fell back on to her bed. Sandy noticed something poking her in the head and grabbed Draco's ring. It started glowing and the inscription to Draco from his father shown brightly. She screamed and threw it to the floor. 


	6. Fighting

A/N: Snuffy here. Just wanted to post another chapter before I leave. I may try and get one more out though I'm not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't ours. Only in our twisted brains.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood up quickly when he heard Sandy scream. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius grabbed his wand from the table and followed Harry up the stairs. They reached Sandy's door, and pounded on it when they discovered it locked. "MALFOY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR BY MERLIN I'LL HEX YOU TO KINGDOM COME!!" Harry yelled through the door. Finally after what seemed like hours instead of seconds, the lock gave a small click as it opened. Sirius and Harry burst into the room to find Sandy sitting on her bed crying with Draco's arms enfolding her. Sirius walked over and placed a hand on Sandy's head. "What happened?" "Draco's r-ring. Bu-burned m-me!" she managed to gasp between sobs. Harry walked over and shoved Draco out of the way. "Come here baby. I'll protect you." He glared at Draco over Sandy's head. Draco just shrugged his shoulders; "I have no clue what happened so don't go blaming it on me. I didn't even realize the bloody thing fell out of my pocket."  
  
Several minutes later Hermione had arrived to help comfort Sandy. "This needs a woman's touch," she said as she forced everyone out of the room. Sandy stood up and hugged Hermione fiercely. "I'm so glad you're here,' she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. "What happened?" Sandy fell back onto the bed then began to tell Hermione what had happened. Hermione grabbed Sandy's hand after she had told her story. "Let me see that!" Burned into the palm of Sandy's hand were two dragons intertwined around a knife. The raised burn was beginning to blister and Sandy screamed in pain as Hermione ran her fingers over it. "I think I've seen this somewhere before," Hermione stated, "Oh I know where! The library!" She grabbed Sandy by the hand a started hauling her out of the room. "Um Hermione.where are we going?" "To find the book I saw this in, I think it was in umm November I saw it." She turned and continued towards the door. "HERMIONE!!" "What?" Sandy sighed, "We aren't at Hogwarts you know." Hermione looked around quickly. "I guess you have a point."  
  
Downstairs Harry and Draco were sitting glaring at each other across the living room. "Stupid git," Harry mumbled under his breath. Draco raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Are you calling me stupid? I think someone has their wires crossed." Harry stood up in a rage, "And just what do you mean by that?" Draco sighed and shook his head. "How do I explain this in Potter terms?" he thought to himself. Draco absentmindedly began fumbling with the ring in his pocket. Without thinking he slipped it onto his finger. Suddenly it didn't matter to him anymore if Harry was pissed or not. "You know that she doesn't really love you. She loves me and you're to blind to see it!" Harry jumped at Draco throwing punches as he went. "TAKE THAT BACK BASTARD!!"  
  
Sandy and Hermione heard a very loud crash, and raced downstairs to see what had happened. Harry had thrown Draco into the table causing it to break in half. "HARRY STOP IT!" Sandy pleaded. He had Draco pinned to the wall by the throat. Harry released his firm grip letting Draco fall to the floor, where he gasped for any breath of air he could manage. "HARRY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM," Sandy screamed. "No regrets there," he retorted. "Tell me what's wrong," Sandy said firmly. Harry glared at her, "You tell me." Sandy was rather shocked with his answer. He rolled his eyes at her loss of words and said, "Malfoy just told me that you don't love me. You love him, but I'm to blind to see it!" "Harry, you know she loves you. Don't for one minute let that bloody git make you think any different," Hermione stated. Harry was close to tears. Sandy, on the other hand, was tending to Draco, not even worried about Harry's bleeding knuckles, cut lip, or his broken wrist. "You're going to be ok. I promise," Sandy said to Draco. "So it's true! You do love him! Why do I waste my time? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND NOTHING COULD CHANGE THAT!" Harry blew up in rage. "Face it, Potter. You are no match for me," Draco said evilly. "IF YOU THINK I WASTED YOUR TIME THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T WASTE ANYMORE OF IT WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP!!" Sandy screamed through tears. "Now you know you don't mean that Sandy," Hermione whispered as she watched in shock. "YES I DO! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF! THE WEDDING IS OFF!" she broke down into hysterics. "THEN WE ARE FINISHED," Harry screamed back at her, lost in his own panic-stricken rage. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen, as she watched Sandy follow Draco out the door like she was a lost puppy. She turned to Harry, who was sitting on the couch crying his eyes out, and patted his back awkwardly. "Something is wrong, very wrong and I think is has something to do with that ring," Hermione thought as she hugged Harry tightly.  
  
Sandy followed Draco around the corner, and sighed as she caught up to him. "Draco what just happened back there?" she managed to ask before a fresh round of tears broke through. Draco looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "You know what Sandy? I'm honestly not sure. I don't know what came over me, I just." he hesitated, then pulled Sandy close to him and wrapped her in a hug. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry, you know that." Sandy sniffed, as she stood up straighter. "I know Draco, I.I just can't help it. I thought after what happened with Alex nothing like this would ever happen again." Draco looked deep into Sandy's aqua eyes, and then kissed her quickly. "Don't worry baby I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Sandy snuggled closer to Draco, not caring who saw them, and said, "Thank you for that." Draco smiled down at her, then raised an arm to summon the Knight Bus.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sandy wanted to say something so here she is. HARRY IS MINE EVEN THOUGH WE ARE HAVING DIFFICULTIES RIGHT NOW! BACK OFF WE ARE TOGETHER FOREVER!!  
  
Sometimes I think she's really mental, lol. Please review!! 


	7. Out Of Character

A/N: Ok here is the last chapter I'm adding this week. You'll have to wait till the 23rd or 24th for more!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry isn't ours (even if Sandy does say he's hers :p but then again she's a little mental lol Don't hurt me Sandy!) he belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why! I love her so much! Why did she do this to me?" Harry couldn't stop crying. He could have watered the whole Quidditch field by now. "Harry, something wasn't right. She loves you more than anything. Something was wrong with her, like she was under the Imperious curse," Hermione was trying her best to comfort him. "Wh-what?" he sobbed. "Well the ring that Malfoy has is a signet ring. It burned the Malfoy crest into her hand. I remember reading about them at Hogwarts. I remember the book saying, 'The beholder keeps the heart of the person who touches it.' It can interfere with even the strongest love between two people." Harry looked so angry that he reminded Hermione of the basilisk; look directly into his eyes could kill you. "I know she didn't mean what she said. I don't know if anybody ever told you, but Sandy is your true love." Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?" Harry was shocked. "Yes, when you died in the hospital that night, it was Sandy and Sirius who brought you back. The spell cannot work with out a true lover." Hermione informed him. "It's Malfoy's ring that did this. I just don't think he realizes its powers."  
  
Sandy jumped as the Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang. "Hello again Mr. Malfoy, and who might this be?" Stan asked as the door opened. Draco sighed heavily before answering, "This is Miss Sandra Callinger, now can we please be on our way?" Stan stepped aside and Draco led Sandy to the back of the bus and up a pair of rickety stairs. When they arrived at the top of the stairs Draco quickly sat down on a bed tucked into the corner. "Come here," he said patting the spot beside him, "We need to talk." Sandy sighed and sat down. Draco placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder. "Give him a few days. If he doesn't calm down by then, we'll just leave him to sulk in his pain. He doesn't deserve you, you know." Sandy began to cry, yet again, as she buried her head into his shoulder. Draco stroked her hair, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. A few minutes later Sandy's tears had dissipated, and her breathing had slowed. "Sandy are you awake?" Sandy mumbled something incoherently. Draco slowly laid her down on the bed, and covered her so she wouldn't get cold. He sat on the edge of the bed and, gazed down upon her angelic face. "Why couldn't you have loved me? Why did it have to be Potter?" Draco sighed as a tear made it's way down his cheek. He failed to notice that his ring was glowing a bright green.  
  
Draco slowly got up to move to another bed. "No, lay here with me," Sandy said pulling him towards her. He obediently replied and lay down softly next to her. She snuggled next to him as close as she could as he enfolded her into his arms. "I love you Sandy," Draco whispered. Sandy yelped a small cry as the burn on her hand started to glow, matching the color of Draco's ring. "Are you OK?" he asked, concerned. She nodded yes and whispered, "I love you too." Draco looked at her shocked before he pulled her into a deep kiss. They spent the rest of the journey in each other's arms. "Oy, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Callinger, we are here," Stan called to them. Draco jerked awake at the sudden noise pushing Sandy out of the bed. "Damn it Stan! We'll be down in a minute!" Draco snapped. Stan walked away mumbling under his breath as Draco helped Sandy get up. "I'm sorry. You OK?" She nodded and followed him off the bus up to Malfoy Manor. "You know, Stan, I remember seeing that girl some where else." Stan looked at Ernie confused, "You sure Ern?" "I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that." Stan nodded in agreement. "Merlin! That's Harry Potter's fiancé!" Ernie shouted as the thought came to him. Sandy and Draco were long gone up the walk to the front door. "I'm pretty sure my mother is back from America if you want to meet her," Draco said. Sandy smiled widely as she stepped in the house.  
  
Harry and Hermione had gotten a hold of Fred, and within minutes he had apparated into Harry's living room. "What can I do for you babe?" he asked Hermione after a quick kiss. "We need to get to Hogwarts fast! I think Sandy's in trouble, and I need the library." Fred rolled his eyes. "Mental that one. Hey what was that for?" he asked as Hermione slapped him playfully. Harry didn't have the heart to laugh at his friend's antics. Fred sighed, "Well if you must. Come on Harry let's go." The three friends soon disapparated, apparating into Hogsmeade moments later. They were standing outside Triple W, short for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George soon came out the door. "There you are I was looking all over for you. Oh hey Harry hey Hermione. What's up?" "We're going to the library to do some research," Hermione quipped. Fred, George, and Harry all rolled their eyes. "Same old Hermione," George joked. Hermione pretended to get mad. "Well I never! I ought to." she stopped due to her own laughter. Everyone noticed that Harry didn't join in. "Well we'd better be on our way, Hermione said, as she and Harry headed for the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Once they had entered Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione headed towards Dumbledore's office, not knowing if he would be there or not. Hermione watched Harry in concern. "I hope we find something. I can't stand to see him like this." They reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office. "Bloody hell! I can't believe that I forgot my map at home! How in the fuck am I supposed to get up there!?!" Hermione gasped when she heard the words come from Harry's mouth. She had never heard Harry talk like this. Just as Harry was about to kick the statue, it jumped to the side as Albus came downstairs, wearing bright red robes, and a huge floppy hat. "Mr. Potter Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" he asked as he spotted them. Hermione took a deep breath then told Dumbledore what had happened over the last few hours. "Curious and curioser. Well you have my permission to look at any book in the library, restricted section included." Fifteen minutes later Harry was sitting with books piled all around him. "Hermione," he whined, "We're never going to find it." "Hush Harry. I know it's here somewhere. AHA there it is!" Harry rushed to her side and read over her shoulder as she read aloud.  
  
Draco and Sandy were walking down a large hallway when he spotted his mother. "Mum, this is my friend Sandy," he said. She looked at him shocked but soon turned very angry. "I can't believe you would bring her here! If it weren't for her Lucius would still be alive! Get her out of here now!" Sandy looked at Narcissa hurt. "Goodbye Draco," she said before advancing to the door. "Mum how dare you! That is my best friend and the only real one I have!" "She killed your father! I don't care how much you care for her! I don't want her in this house!" "I LOVE HER AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" he screamed at her. "Prove it!" Narcissa yelled back. Sandy stood there in shock as Draco advanced upon her. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately, showing his mother how much love he had. Narcissa became even angrier and pulled Draco away. She slapped him right across the face. "Both of you get out of here. Don't you ever come back Draco." 


	8. Complications

A/N: I am so sorry for the LONG wait. I just haven't had the time to get to my computer. Anyways here's the next chapter. We'll try and get another chapter written and posted in the next couple of weeks.  
Harry looked Hermione in the eyes; his mouth was hanging open in shock. "Th- this can't b-be happening to me.to her. I can't let that happen." Harry stood up and rushed out of the library, running for the Quidditch pitch and the broom shed. Hermione started to follow him, but, realizing she would never catch him, returned to the library and picked up the book. She left once more, this time heading in the opposite direction that Harry had. Dumbledore looked up as Hermione entered the teacher's lounge. "Miss Granger what's wrong? You seem upset," he said with concern in his eyes. Hermione didn't say a word; instead she placed the open book in front of him. After reading the passage Hermione pointed out, Albus folded his hands and shook his head slowly. "This is what I feared might happen. It seems Lucius has found a way to get back at Sandy from beyond the grave." Hermione eyes widened in shock as she heard these words.  
  
Draco and Sandy were sitting in his room a few minutes later. "Shhh, it's ok Sandy. I don't care what she thinks. I know that you didn't kill my father, and that I love you. That's all that matters." Sandy cried harder into his shoulder. "I d-don't deserve y-you," she sputtered between gasp. Draco placed a finger under her chin and raised her face where he could look into her eyes. "You're wrong Sandy. It's me who doesn't deserve you." Sandy's sobs quieted as Draco stroked her hair. "Draco? Why are you so good to me?" Draco looked at her a moment before answering. "Because you are the one true friend I have, and because I love you." He leaned down and kissed Sandy passionately, then pulled away startled at what he had just done. "I'm sorry Sandy I shouldn't have done that." Sandy smiled up at him. "Don't be. I'm not," she purred before pulling him into another kiss. Draco stood up quickly. "Look Sandy I can't do this, not after what just happened between you and Potter. I love you, but I can't be your rebound guy." Having said this, Draco turned and walked from the room, leaving Sandy alone with her thoughts.  
  
Harry stormed into the broom shed, looking for a good broom as he did. He finally spotted a Nimbus 2001 hidden away in a corner. He grabbed it and stomped back outside. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Harry leaped onto the broom and was off in an instant. "I have to find Sandy. Where could she be? I swear I'll kill Malfoy for this," Harry thought to himself. He flew over the countryside trying to think where Sandy could be. Suddenly, a look of distaste crossed his face. Harry turned his broom eastward and headed towards Malfoy Manor.  
  
Sirius sighed as he walked into the cooking class. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He found a seat towards the back, and sat down hoping no one would notice him. "Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" Sirius glanced up to see a gorgeous blond smiling down at him. "Um no, I don't care," he said just barely above a whisper as he felt himself blushing. "If I can have your attention please, we will start our first project. Today we will be making barbecued chicken, please find a partner and move to a work station." Sirius looked over to the blond, "I'm Sirius. Want to work together?" He was stunned by the brilliant smile the crossed her lips. "Sure, why not? My name's Sierra by the way." "Nice to meet you," Sirius managed to say. "Wow! Is she hot or what? Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."  
  
Narcissa stormed through the mansion, still fuming at the fact that her only child had just defied her. She had just reached her bedroom door when the alarm sounded, letting her know someone had just entered the manor. Cursing under her breath, she quickly checked the coordinates of the intruder and Disapparated with a 'pop'. Narcissa reappeared with another 'pop' to find none other than Harry Potter pounding on Draco's door. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!" She heard Draco's muffled answer through the door, which was glowing red against Harry's attempts at Alohomora. "Not if you can't get through the door Potter!" Narcissa realized that Harry hadn't seen him yet. "I'll just sneak up behind him and hit him with the Imperious curse," she thought to herself. Holding her breath she started tiptoeing quietly towards the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Harry was trying his hardest to get through the barriers on Draco's door. "MALFOY IS SHE IN THERE WITH YOU? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE POTTER!" "GIVE ME MY FIANCEE!" "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! GET OVER IT!!" By this time, Narcissa was almost behind Harry. However, she stepped on a weak spot in the floor causing a loud creak. Harry turned and dodged the Imperious curse just in time. He hatched an evil plan in his mind as he dodged the curse again. He tackled Narcissa down with a loud crash, and threw her wand down the stairs while he pinned her to the floor. She screamed and Draco came running out of his room just as Harry had hoped. Harry took this opportunity and ran past Draco into his room closing and locking it behind him. He eyed Sandy angrily as he moved toward her. "I don't believe you," Harry said with flowing tears. "There isn't anything to believe. I love Draco, not you," Sandy said coolly. "No you don't." He picked her up over his shoulder and dragged her over to the window. His broom was hovering just outside. He slowly pushed Sandy onto the broom with difficulty before jumping behind her quickly. "NO! DRACO HELP!! DRACO," Sandy screamed, but it was too late. Harry was already speeding off back to where Hermione and Dumbledore would be waiting.  
  
Sirius had just opened the barbeque sauce when a loud buzzer went off. Startled he let the bottle slip from his hands.right onto the front of Sierra's shirt. "Oh my Merlin!! I am so sorry, here let me get that for you." He picked up a napkin and attempted t wipe the sauce off, only to smear it more and cause himself to blush when he realized just where his hands were. "Merlin! I am so sorry," Sirius managed to stutter before he dropped the napkin and left the room, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Sierra on the other hand just laughed, performed a simple cleaning charm, and followed him outside. "Hey it's ok mistakes happen. Just don't do it again ok?" Sirius looked up, startled to see Sierra standing there. "It's just that I thought." he trailed off. "I thought you'd take that as a come on," he reflected to himself. Seeing Sirius blush even redder than a Weasley's hair, Sierra began laughing. "You thought that, hahahaha, that, heheehe." After taking a few minutes to compose herself, Sierra turned back to Sirius, "The thought never crossed my mind. Now come back inside and let's finish that chicken. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief then nodded and trailed Sierra back inside.  
  
Hermione was beginning to worry about Harry. She had been sitting in the dusty corner of the library for the last three hours, researching the Malfoy family. "Have you found anything yet Miss Granger?" Startled, Hermione knocked a stack of books off the table, causing a page to fall out of one. "Merlin! Pince is going to kill me," she moaned. "Now clam down Hermione, I'll explain everything," Dumbledore reassured her. Hermione nodded her thanks, and bent to retrieve the lose paper. "Professor look at this!" Dumbledore took the paper from Hermione's hand and proceeded to read.  
  
The most noted of the Malfoy's possessions is the family's signet ring. Made by Salazar Slytherin during the early years of Hogwarts, the ring has been passed down from generation to generation of Malfoy's. The ring has the ability to place someone under the Imperious curse, but only if the person wearing it has Malfoy blood. Once a person is under the curse, it is impossible to remove it. Too date only one known case has been recorded of someone breaking the curse, however no one knows how this was accomplished.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes got wide as he finished reading the passage. "I believe we may have to call in some help on this." He turned and rushed out of the library, leaving Hermione in the dusty corner by herself. "I hope that's not as foreboding as it sounds," she whispered to herself before following the Headmaster out of the library.  
  
Harry finally arrived back at the castle, landing softly on the Quidditch field and quickly grabbing Sandy before she started running. "Let me go!" Sandy shouted. Harry ignored her and tightened his grip on her arm, as he throwing the broom back into the shed. Sandy started kicking trying to worm her way free of Harry's grip. His strength and muscular body was always something the girls admired, so it was obvious Sandy wasn't going to get away from him. Harry started up the stairs to the castle to find Hermione and Dumbledore, Sandy fighting him the entire way. "Look Sandy you have to trust me ok? This is for your own good." Sandy spat in Harry's face. "That's what I think of your trust." Harry just sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. Won't you believe me?" Sandy sniffed and pushed Harry as far away as she could. Harry sighed once again, and began dragging her back up the steps. 


	9. Kidnapped

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I went to upload a new chapter last week but the stupid site was down. Sorry!!!  
Snape was awoken from a deep sleep by a loud buzzing near his ear. Groggily reaching for his clock he saw it was only three in the morning. "What in the world is going on?" he muttered to himself. Looking around Severus noticed an odd glow coming from under his pillow, still half asleep he flipped the pillow over. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the charm Crystal had given him glowing orange. Jumping out of bed, Snape quickly dressed then apparated over to Oliver's house.  
  
Crystal just about ran Snape over when he appeared. "Oh Severus the worse thing has happened," she managed between hiccups. He wiped a tear from her check, and then turned to Oliver, "Where are the twins?" Oliver turned his head away trying to conceal his tears. "I don't know. We were sleeping when the charm went off. I ran into their room, and was knocked out by a Death Eater. I.I just came around," he ground to a stop as his sobs started again. "Did you see who it was?" Snape questioned, the anger rising in his voice. Crystal nodded her head and whispered three words. "Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Andrea and Bryan were bawling at the tops of their lungs. "Can't you shut those kids up?" snapped Crabbe. Goyle just mumbled something about house elves to himself and attempted to calm the newborns. "Tell me again why we did this?" moaned Crabbe, as the two cumbersome men trudged through the dark forest.  
  
When Hermione caught up with Albus, he was tying a letter to a barn owl's leg. "Hurry with this. Make sure no one but Arabella receives this." Hermione looked at Dumbledore, her worry apparent in her eyes. "Is it really that bad?" "I'm afraid that it is," replied Dumbledore before leaving the room.  
  
Harry had finally wrestled Sandy into the Hospital wing. He forced her into a chair, and then pulled one up for himself. "Now I want you to listen very carefully to me Sandy. I love you more than anything else in the entire world, and I know that somewhere deep in your heart you feel the same way. Remember what you told me after the whole Alex ordeal last year?" Sandy's eyes took on a far away look as she searched her mind for the memory, finally hitting upon several.  
  
"Of course I am. Harry, did you forget about this?" She showed him the huge diamond ring on her finger. "Did you forget I said yes? Now you tell me why I would marry you if I wasn't happy. I want to marry you. I want kids with you. I want my life with you. There is nothing I want without you."  
  
"There is nothing, and I mean nothing that I love more than you."  
  
"I just don't believe him or you. How could you even think I would do that to Harry? You of all people besides him should know he is the only man I love. I can't even bare the thought of losing him no matter what the cause."  
  
Sandy's eyes began water as she looked back up at Harry. "I don't understand. I love Draco, not you.or do I?" Sandy burst into tears, causing Harry to fidget. After a few moments he stood up and pulled her into a hug. Harry slowly began to cry as he thought of everything that has gone wrong in the past few weeks. He hugged Sandy tighter as her crying increased. "Why does this have to happen to me? I love her so much, but everything always gets screwed up!" Harry was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Sandy scream. "Sandy what's wrong? Tell me!" His question was answered when he saw the Malfoy Crest glowing brightly red in the palm of Sandy's hand. It began to blister, as the color grew sharper. Sandy's screams of pain pierced at Harry's heart. Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office just in time to see Sandy pass out onto the floor. Harry yelled in horror when Sandy hit her head on the hard floor. Blood was now blossoming out of a large gash on her forehead matching the color of the glow in the palm of her hand.  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor Draco was having a confrontation of his own. Narcissa had gotten up off the floor and was screaming at Draco as loud as she could. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BRING HER HERE AFTER WHAT SHE DID!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HER WITH YOU AGAIN! AND MARK MY WORDS: IF SHE EVER SETS FOOT NEAR THIS HOUSE AGAIN I WILL KILL HER!" Narcissa yelled. Taken aback Draco turned quickly towards his mother. "What gives YOU the right to say anything about her!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER YOU WOULD STILL BE GETTING THE SHIT KNOCKED OUT OF YOU BY MY FATHER!!" Narcissa slapped Draco across the face in a fit of anger. Without thinking, Draco drew back his fist and hit his mother as hard as he could. She stumbled back and hit the floor. Draco, realizing what he had done, ran to his mother's aid. "Mum? Oh God, mum, I'm so sorry." She had a large cut on her cheek. "Get out of here Draco. Don't ever come back," she sobbed. "No Mum, please. I'm sorry." The thought of Draco being abusive towards her reminded Narcissa too much of how life had been with Lucius. He had repeatedly beaten her, sometimes within inches of her death. She didn't want to go through it again. Jerking herself away from Draco, Narcissa stumbled up and pushed her son away from him. "Get out," she said one last time before she retreated to her room.  
  
Goyle had taken the twins to a small upstairs room in the Riddle house. The death eaters had set up base here after the MOM had checked it two weeks ago. "Stupid fools would never think to look here again," sneered their new leader. Crabbe looked up as Goyle came downstairs. "Everything alright up there." Goyle nodded his head then began mumbling under his breath. "Since when did the all powerful death eaters become a bunch of babysitters? If Voldemort were still alive." "IF VOLDEMORT WERE STILL ALIVE YOU WOULD BE GROVELING AT HIS FEET BEGGING FOR MERCY!!! However since I'm not Voldemort.AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
Draco arrived in Hogsmeade after he had packed his stuff. "I hope Dumbledore will allow me to stay," he muttered to himself, "Merlin knows I can't go back to Potter's." He began walking toward a carriage that would take him to the castle. A few minutes later, Draco found himself sitting outside the front doors of Hogwarts. Drawing up his courage he entered the Great Hall. Looking around and not seeing anyone he headed towards Dumbledore's office. Just as he was passing the Hospital wing Draco heard a blood-curdling scream. He rushed into the room just in time to see Harry pass out on the floor. Not knowing what to do, Draco ran for Madame Pomfrey. He burst through her office door only to find she wasn't there. He flew out of the Hospital wing in search of anyone he could find. He finally came upon Dumbledore and Hermione walking slowly out of the library. "Dumbledore." He panted, "Harry passed.out Sandy's.been hurt." He huffed out. Dumbledore slowly patted Draco's shoulder. "Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, tend to Harry while I find Poppy." She nodded and followed Draco in a run back towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Master those two brats are at it again. I don't think they ever shut up," complained Crabbe as he walked into the downstairs living room of the Riddle house. As he entered the room a large book came crashing down upon his head. "Try reading that for some ideas imbecile." Turning the book over Crabbe glanced at the title. The Idiots Guide To Childcare, Special Wizarding Edition blazed a bright blue and gold across the deep brown leather. Crabbe turned around and headed back upstairs to the makeshift nursery, searching for something that would make Wood's twins stop crying. He crossed the threshold of the small room just to step back in shock at what he saw. Andrea and Brain were surrounded by a brilliant yellow glow that emanated from the area around their hearts. As their crying increased so did the glow until the entire room was encased in it. Crabbe tried to penetrate the glow and enter the room, but stopped as a horrendous pain spread through his body, starting at the base of his neck and radiating outward. He managed one last scream before the pain completely overtook him and he lay upon the floor dead. 


	10. Unlikely Surprises

A/N: Sorry once again for the wait but great stories like good wine take time.  
  
Sirius was whistling to himself when a large barn owl dropped a letter into his lap. Turning over the envelope, the first thing Sirius noticed was the Hogwarts symbol embossed into the wax seal. "I wonder what this is about?" he mused to himself. After opening the envelope Sirius quickly read through a hastily scrawled letter. A look of shock passed over his weather-beaten face as his brain finally registered what he had just read. After a few minutes, Sirius wrote a quick letter to Sierra asking her to meet him at the local coffee shop.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sierra walked through the door to the coffee shop. She quickly spotted Sirius sitting alone. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was tear stained. Sirius looked up as Sierra sat down. "Sirius, what's wrong?" He handed her the letter he received. She looked at him with sympathy after she had read the news. "Oh Sirius I'm so sorry. I really am." She moved her chair next to his and put her arms around him in comfort. Sirius worked his arms around her waist to return the hug. Sierra put her arm around his neck and fondled the hair that was present. He looked into her eyes and removed the blonde hairs that covered her lips. He brought her chin to his and contemplated whether he should kiss her. She made the decision for him and his other hand slid up her back to the back of her head. Sierra opened her mouth in response to Sirius when she felt a sudden jolt and pulled away. Sirius looked confused for a moment as Sierra walked towards the Women's bathroom as if nothing had just happened between the two. He waited for about fifteen minutes until he grew impatient. Sirius sent a waitress in to look for her, only to find she had completely vanished. "I'm sorry sir, there isn't anyone in the bathroom." "Thanks anyway." The waitress simply nodded and went back to work. "Probably apparated." Sirius thought. What he didn't understand was why she would just get up and leave like nothing had happened. His thoughts quickly snapped back to Harry and Sandy as he apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?? I THOUGHT I MADE IT CRYSTAL CLEAR NO ONE WAS TO BOTHER ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET CLOSE TO POTTER'S GODFATHER WITH YOU IMBICLES AS MENIONS??" The death eaters nearest Sierra immediately fell down on their knees and began to kiss the hem of her robes. Feeble attempts of apologies could be heard from their direction. "It will never happen again Lady Sierra." "It was important. Honestly." "ENOUGH!! I'm tired of your sniveling. Why did you call me here?" "It's about the twins. Not long after you left Crabbe was discovered dead outside their door. At first we thought someone had ambushed us, but." "AMBUSHED??" "We were wrong with that assumption," came the quick reply. "It turns out that Wood's twins are some kind of super wizards or something. They disappeared right after we walked into their room." "THEY WHAT?!?"  
  
Draco rushed back into the hospital wing with Hermione on his heals. Only sparing a quick glance at Harry, he dropped onto his knees next to Sandy. Draco gently pulled Sandy's head onto his lap, carefully pushing the hair out of her eyes he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Sandy I know you can hear me. Everything's going to be all right, I swear it. If anything ever happened to you I would kill myself. Please wake up." Tears started rolling down his face. One tear dripped onto Sandy's upturned palm. A red glow erupted once again from the scar there. It rapidly became blinding. "Draco what's happening?" Hermione managed to scream. Draco didn't have time to respond, he was thrown backwards by an unexpected surge of pure energy. Sandy's body began to levitate above the floor as the glow slowly began to change colors. Dumbledore and Pomfrey entered the room and gasped in shock. "This is worse than I ever imagined," said a grim faced Dumbledore as the group looked on in alarm.  
  
Severus sighed in relief as his charm turned back to a warm blue color. "Thank Merlin!" He quickly walked over to where Oliver and Crystal were sleeping. He quickly shook Oliver awake and motioned for him to remain quiet. After stepping outside of the room and closing the door Oliver quickly turned to Snape and started ranting. "What's going on? Is it the twins? Are they hurt? Where are they?" he asked in rapid succession. "Slow down over there. I can only answer so many questions at a time." Oliver took a deep breath and tried again, "What have you found out about my twins? Please Severus tell me." Snape looked into Oliver's eyes as he told him that the twins were fine. It was all Oliver could do to keep from dancing in joy and waking Crystal. "So where are they?" Severus shook his head as he replied, "I still have no idea." Just then a loud cry from the nursery caused both men to jump to their feet and run into the house. Upon reaching the nursery, they found Crystal holding the twins and crying. "They just showed up, completely unharmed," she managed between a smile and a sob. 


	11. Unexpected Events

A/N: I am SOO SOOO SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm not even sure if this chapter is finished yet I may go back and add more later. SORRY!!!  
  
Dumbledore rushed towards Sandy only to be thrown violently backwards as another pulse emanated from Sandy's body. Harry slowly began to stir as the light washed over his body. "Potter don't move," barked Albus when he saw Harry attempt to sit up. "Draco would you please go and take Sandra by the hand?" Draco uncertainly looked towards Dumbledore but quickly made his way across the room to where Sandy was still floating in the air. As soon as Draco touched Sandy's outstretched hand the light around her moved to encase him as well. Warmth spread throughout his body from his fingertips all the way to his toes as he rose slowly from the ground. Sandy gasped as her eyes flew open. "Draco what's happening to us? Help me," she pleaded. Tears began streaming from her eyes as Draco slowly shook his head.  
  
"Oy Fred do you want anything while I'm back here?" Fred jerked back to reality at the sound of George's voice. He had been wonder about Hermione, seeing as it had been at least three hours since he had heard from her. "Umm yeah bring me something to drink would you," he shouted back. A few minutes later George handed Fred a cold drink, without even thinking about it Fred gulped the entire beverage. As he turned to hand the glass back to George, a strange sensation flowed throughout Fred's body. "George what did you...BAAAAA BAAAAAA." George fell on the floor in a peal of laughter as he watched his twin skip around the room as a sheep. When the affects of the drink wore off Fred quickly put a leg locker curse on George. "What do you think you're doing?" "I never thought testing our newest product, Baaberry Cola, would be that easy or that much fun." He collapsed into yet another fit of giggles. Fred on the other hand was failing to see the humor in the situation; he was to busy worrying about Hermione.  
  
Ron turned to Cho as he heard her come up behind him. "Hon have you heard from Harry or Sandy lately? It's strange that they haven't tried to come over." Cho looked thoughtful for a moment then responded, "Come to think of it I haven't talked to Sandy for at least a week." At that instant, a scratching sound came from the window. Cho quickly let the owl in and read the letter it had brought. "Ron we have to go now!" "Why what's wrong?" "I don't have time to explain, come on." That being said the two quickly headed for Harry's in Godric Hollow.  
  
Kelly was sitting by her window when a familiar owl flew up. "Well hello Onyx! I haven't seen you in a while," she said slightly startled. Kelly hadn't heard from Draco since he had discovered that she had helped Alex plan Sandy and Harry's kidnapping. She quickly grabbed the letter from Onyx and tore it open. The look of joy on her face quickly turned to one of disappointment as she glanced at whom it was from. After reading through the letter Kelly quickly packed a bag with a few things and told her mother she was leaving. "When will you be back?" "I don't know Mum."  
  
Ron and Cho hurried up to the door hoping someone was there. "Coming," came the slightly muffled response from Sirius. A few minutes later the door open to show a slightly disheveled Sirius looking worried. "Oh it's just you two," he said downheartedly. "Nice to see you to sunshine," snorted Ron, "Where are Harry and Sandy? We need to talk to them." Sirius looked worried. "You guys don't know where they are?" Ron turned to Cho, "Smart one he is." Cho giggled then turned serious. "So you're saying you don't know where they are either?" Sirius nodded gravely. Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Sirius' hand before flying off. "What does it say Sirius," asked Ron.  
  
Sirius opened the letter to find a hastily scribbled note, surprisingly from Hermione.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Something is terribly wrong with Sandy. I can't explain it. We are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Come quickly. Harry is here as well. Bring Ron and Cho if possible. Hurry!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron and Cho watched in wonder as Sirius quickly skimmed through the note. "What is it Sirius?" asked Cho. He didn't answer. She tried again. He grabbed both Ron and Cho by the arm and apparated to Hogsmeade. He still had hold of them as he began briskly walking towards the castle. He let go and broke into a run, still not speaking. Ron and Cho picked up his lead and followed him to Hogwarts. Sirius burst through the door as though it weren't even there and continued to run to the Hospital Wing. 


End file.
